


Sequential Discoveries

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Sequential Art - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Furry, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet the Squirrel finds some dirty magazines under Pip's bed and decides to try out the fun activities for herself. Art and Kat help her learn there is a time and a place, and, as with most things, her new favorite activity is even better with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequential Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings are based on the works of Phillip M. Jackson, specifically the webcomic "Sequential Art." I do not own the characters or webcomic, and this is a work of parody fiction. I make no profit from its publishing and is created purely for entertainment purposes. If it is illegal for you to view adult material where you live, do not read further. Do not post elsewhere without author's permission. The story work is copyrighted to the author. Thank you and enjoy!

As her nature dictated, Scarlet was curiously rummaging through the messy pile of smut she had created from the now over turned cardboard box marked “Pip’s Special Files.” The gambit of porn ranged from magazines to VHS tapes, which acted often as back-ups for when Pip’s computer went down and the central hub of naked girls was thus unreachable. Art, Kat, and Pip, her other roommates, were out of the house at the time, visiting a comic book shop Kat had suggested. Scarlet was left to her own devices, but she was never one to be bored easily.  
  
  
It was her chasing of a simple red ball that led her into Pip’s room, forcing her to search under his bed to locate the elusive prey. Naturally, Scarlet couldn’t pass up investigating any new box she found, especially those marked “special.” Before long the perky squirrel girl was knee deep in X rated material, and with each flip of the glossy pages she grew more and more entranced.  
  
  
Each paged offered a new bit of information to soak, a new question to be asked. Why were the women all naked? Weren’t they cold? It may explain why they were rubbing up against one another, for warmth, she assumed, but then why were they kissing? They looked like they enjoyed it, very much so, and the more she viewed the warmer she felt all over – adding evidence to her hugging for warmth theory.  
  
  
Scarlet was kneeling by the bed, her cute round tush poking out from under her long shirt; her bushy tail resting comfortably over a third of the pile. As she grew more interesting, she leaned closer to the magazines she “read,” pushing her ass out further.  
  
  
What seemed most interesting to her were the parts where the women weren’t quite naked, but certainly weren’t dressed. What they wore certainly resembled clothing in the sense it covered up flesh, or fur in some cases, but they did so in such little space that Scarlet was concerned that they had made a poor clothing choice indeed. However, she was quite interesting in how the clothes accented their features. Breasts were made larger, butts looked rounder; the more elaborate pieces even made their legs look better.  
  
  
For awhile Scarlet walked the house completely nude, unaware of why she should cover up. She still didn’t quite get it, but the long shirt she was known to wear most often was at least comfortable and made a cool parachute effect when she leaped down from high perches. Scarlet was always most comfortable going natural, but clothes intrigued her, especially those in the magazines. Some looked rather uncomfortable, but could be fun.  
  
  
As she gazed at a particularly gifted model, Scarlet leaned back and pulled on the wide collar of her shirt, peering down at her own pair. They were very perky, and firm, but not very large. They filled her hands fully, and she felt that was enough, but this woman had flesh to spare. Maybe it was that clothing she wore, the tiny top that cupped her assets. Scarlet had nothing like that in her possession, but maybe Kat had something like it in her wardrobe.  
  
  
Excitedly Scarlet burst out from the mound of magazines and scampered towards Kat’s room. Scarlet burst into Kat’s room and quickly turned to enter her closet. Shoes, pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, and more, but nothing matched the bill. Much like in Pip’s room, Scarlet had little concept of a mess and just tossed everything that she came across over her shoulders and onto the bed and floor. With a pout Scarlet sat back from her kneeling position and worried Kat didn’t have anything like what she was looking for. Scarlet then had a eureka moment and dashed towards the bed and leaped across it to the dresser.  
  
  
The first shelf in and she was delighted by all the pretty colors. Pink, blue, green, yellow, all the colors of a Skittles bag were accounted for. With a new surge of curiosity, Scarlet reached in and picked out her first trial pair. Lacy and pink, Scarlet held them up and close to her face to examine the new style of clothing. Given its size she figured it was meant to be worn on the head, like a shower cap, but after seeing those pictures in Pip’s room she knew better. Besides, there didn’t seem to be enough cloth to cover the head, or anything really.  
  
  
Thinking back to the magazines, Scarlet thought of how best to apply the newly found underwear. She treated them like pants, or at least the process of putting them on like pants. She didn’t typically wear pants at all, but she had some experience in that area. Bending forward, Scarlet displayed her flexibility by taking the panties all the way to the floor, touching her toes as she lifted each leg to step into the wide holes. Carefully, fearful that something may go awry, Scarlet pulled the panties up, grazing her soft brown fur on the way.  
  
  
The curious squirrel kept pulling until she was met with resistance. The lacy fabric felt pretty good between her thighs, so she made a point to press her palm against the crotch and rub with increasing vigor. That just led to more good feelings that began to spread through her body. As great as that felt, however, she was distracted by how the panties rode up between her cheeks. She kept having to reach back and try to pull the thin strip of fabric out but it kept invading. Frustrated, she pulled the assuming cloth back down her legs and tossed them aside. She needed something with a bit more covering in the back.  
  
  
So began her search once more into the unsorted drawer. Much to her dismay, most of the pairs fit the bill of the first, in varying degrees of cloth amount. So each was tossed aside so she wouldn’t have to worry about coming across them again. Finally she found a good pair, what one would call booty shorts, and began the process of putting them on again.  
  
  
These fit much more comfortably, she thought. Although pushing a bit between the cheeks, it wasn’t enough to bother her. Now she felt all kinds of soft inside the panties. These were not lacy like the first pair, and were a solid dark blue instead of a lime green. Scarlet chirped as her palm pressed gently against her crotch, rubbing the fabric against herself. Had she not remembered she was only half finished with her discovery, she would have continued, but such as it was she stopped and opened up another drawer after closing the first half way.  
  
  
Nothing in that drawer but weird white mittens, so she moved onto the third. There she found the straps with cups attached to them. Gleefully, she pulled one out and examined it. Unlike the panties, these seemed much more complicated to put on. First she would have to remove her shirt. In her own original fashion, Scarlet pulled her arms into the shirt and let the big top fall down her slender frame, exposing her flat tummy and perky breasts. It was then she noticed her nipples had begun to poke out to say hello and while she didn’t feel cold, she reasoned she must be, so the bra would have to go on right away.  
  
  
The top took some trial and error to figure out how to get it on, but eventually she fit her tits into the soft cups, straps over her slender shoulders and now a curious hook behind her. Reaching back, she fumbled with it, and wondered why it wasn’t on the front, like with jeans. Just as Scarlet was getting desperate for help, Kat walked into her room.  
  
  
Kat the cat girl stood in shock as she saw her good, naïve, friend Scarlet standing there in her underwear, trying to hook the bra or just nearly done removing it. Kat took a moment to admire her friend’s toned, firm, ass snug in her panties, before spinning around to close and lock her door, alerting Scarlet’s attention.  
  
  
“Oh hi, Kat!” Scarlet exclaimed, still fumbling with the hooks behind her. “Could you help me out with these?” she said in her cute tone, messing up the pronunciation of some words. Scarlet arched her back and thrust out her chest to draw her attention to the bra she needed help with, but Kat was more focused on the breasts snugly held by it.  
  
  
Before Kat could carefully turn down Scarlet’s presumed advances, the squirrel spun around to display the still unhooked bra straps, and Kat got the clarification she needed. With a laugh of relief, she nodded and walked over to her friend. The initial shock of seeing her nearly naked had worn off and now was just all too happy to help her discover the world of underwear.  
  
  
Kat stood behind Scarlet and began to work the hooks, doing her best not to pinch any fur between the clasps. As she worked, quickly finishing the job, Kat stated, “You know Scarlet, when you asked me to help you with ‘these’ and I saw you like this, I thought you meant-“  
  
  
The helpful cat was interrupted as Scarlet spun around and quickly laid a sweet kiss on Kat’s lips. Stunned, Kat just stood there, eyes wide opened, as she tried to process the situation. Before it could go any further, Kat gently pushed Scarlet away and giggled.  
  
  
“Whoa, Scarlet, what are you doing, sweetie?” she asked.  
  
  
Scarlet blinked a few times before answering cheerfully, “Just what I saw in Pip’s magazines! It looked like fun!” she exclaimed before leaning back in for another kiss.  
  
  
Kat stopped her short and begged for clarification. “Wait, what magazines do oooh wait, never mind,” Kat asked and answered in one breath. She didn’t think she’d have to have this talk with Scarlet, but now that she had found her way into Pip’s stash, she had no choice.  
  
  
“Here, come have a seat,” Kat offered, walking her and herself over to the bed to sit so Kat could explain things as gently and clearly as she could. “Okay, what you saw in those magazines was called kissing.”  
  
  
“I know. I like it!” Scarlet interjected, smiling happily and hoping she could steal another from her friend.  
  
  
“Well…that’s…good, Scarlet, but…okay, what else did you see in those magazines?” Kat asked, moving past the PG-13 topic of kissing and into what she feared the squirrel also saw.  
  
  
“Well, there were very pretty girls with no clothes on hugging and kissing each other,” Scarlet explained.  
  
  
Kat’s worries were confirmed. “Okay, well, they were having…” Kat struggled to speak the word to the sweet young squirrel,”…sex.”  
  
  
“Ooh…can we sex?” Scarlet bluntly asked.  
  
  
Kat was doing her best not to get flustered during the talk but that took her off her feet for a moment. With a nervous laugh, she continued. “Well, you –have- sex with someone you love, sweetie.”  
  
  
Scarlet looked at her lap for a moment, puzzled by the added information. Turning her attention back to Kat, she said, “But you’re my friend, Kat, and I love you. So…let’s sex!”  
  
  
Kat had to basically fight off Scarlet’s advances as she reached for her pants, trying to unbutton them quickly so she would be in a similar state as herself. “Scarlet, no!” Kat firmly put that time and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she sought to stop her advances right then and there. “I’m sorry Scarlet, but I just don’t…feel that way about you. We can’t.”  
  
  
Scarlet looked hurt at first, figuring this meant that Kat didn’t love her like she loved Kat, but she quickly realized that couldn’t be – she was far too lovable. “Come on, Kat, it looks like fun!”  
  
  
“Well it is fun, but it’s not like hugging or kissing, it’s much more…intimate than that.”  
  
  
Scarlet cocked a brow at the new word and twisted her lips as she thought why Kat didn’t want to have fun. Must be tired.  
  
  
“Besides,” Kat continued, “It’s something you can’t just…jump into. You have to know more about it.”  
  
  
Of course Scarlet would seek out as much information on the subject as she could, but she learned best through the hands-on approach. Scarlet had more questions to ask, many more, but the most pressing was the feelings she experienced when she saw the pictures. As she explained them to Kat, the faithful friend didn’t seem too surprised. If anyone would be so adventurous and loving to find attraction in both sexes, it was Scarlet. Not to say Kat didn’t fancy flavors from both teams, but Scarlet’s similar tastes didn’t shock her. That wasn’t the matter at hand, however. What was on the table was Scarlet’s arousal and what to do with it.  
  
  
Kat felt a bit more comfortable discussing the subject of masturbation with Scarlet, for whatever reason. Perhaps she was more secure in thinking Scarlet wouldn’t need a partner to help in the act. Still, demonstrating pleasuring one’s self was embarrassing at first, and then…exciting.  
  
  
The happy squirrel watched with wide eyes as Kat showed her how to pleasure herself. To move her hand against her heat, to hit the hidden spots within the vast system of nerves to release that throbbing pressure. Time was lost as Kat and Scarlet practiced techniques for getting off on their own. At one point Kat even felt comfortable enough to remove her clothes and join Scarlet in her underwear. Neither got nude, though not for lack of trying on Scarlet’s part. Kat was trying to keep an air of “professionalism” going, but it was a thin veil that Scarlet saw right through, just never acted on.  
  
  
The two women reached climax within moments of each other. While Kat found a relaxing comfort in getting off, falling back on her bed and ready to take the nap she had intended on taking when she got home, Scarlet was energized, pumped for more. In Kat’s current state, she didn’t bother to explain the details on privacy when masturbating. The fact that it was in her bedroom meant nothing to Scarlet. It was just another room in the house where she could get off.  
  
  
While Kat basked in the glow of her own success, Scarlet raced into Art’s room to show him her new trick. The token human male sat alone at his desk, drawing up sketches of fantastic heroes and villainesses in various states of undress. Scarlet came bursting in, startling the young artist into a state of panic, bringing his arms to cover up the racy material he was creating. Suffice to say, Art wasn’t terribly open with his sexual attractions around the girls. He was a shy guy for the most part.  
  
  
But there she was, dressed in mismatched bra and underwear, a bra strap hanging off her shoulder, and a bright smile plastered on her face. Art was dumbfounded when he managed to turn his head enough to spot the adventurous girl. He couldn’t say anything, but Scarlet didn’t need him to; just wanted him to watch.  
  
  
“Look what Kat taught me!” Scarlet so simply put before dropping her hand into the borrowed panties and began to massage her privates. If Art was close to being able to speak up against the nearly naked friend in his room, he was put two steps back when she began to rub her clit, tongue sticking out of her mouth and a determined look on her face as if getting off was a race, not an experience.  
  
  
Perhaps it was being dumbfounded or entranced, but it took Art awhile to speak up, but he managed to blurt out some words before she could finish her “trick” and then run off to show Pip – and he’d never give  her back after that.  
  
  
“Scarlet! What the hell are you doing?” Art yelled, standing up from his chair in a start, arms outstretched as if to make him appear bigger and scare the girl off.  
  
  
Scarlet shrunk back in a touch of fear, fear she had done horribly wrong, and slowly pulled her hand out from her panties and clutched it close to her chest. “I was mast baiting,” she softly put, and put on her biggest doe eyes to get out of any possible trouble.  
  
  
Art was able to relax a bit now that she had stopped “mast baiting” and was just in her underwear – it was much more manageable now. “I’m sorry I yelled Scarlet, but that really isn’t something you do around other people,” Art explained, giving reason to why he reacted so abruptly.  
  
  
Again Scarlet got more questions than answers. “But Kat let me do it with her,” Scarlet revealed, half curious as to why Art was so unaware of this great bonding act.  
  
  
Art’s mind was filled with images of Kat and Scarlet, naked save for a smile, working each other off and then Kat sending Scarlet off to make Art uncomfortable for shits and giggles. He hated being so easily flustered sometimes. Rubbing his brow, he knew he had to set Scarlet straight. “Look, Scarlet, you have to trust me, this isn’t something you do around other people, okay?”  
  
  
Scarlet huffed and crossed her arms across her nearly exposed chest, pouting up at Art. “But it’s so cool,” Scarlet whined. “I just wanted to show you…”  
  
  
Art felt bad for having to set the young girl straight. In a perfect world, sure she could finger herself in public and it would be a national sport, but he also didn’t want her in the streets doing this and getting thrown in jail or taken advantage of. To comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.  
  
  
As she returned the hug, she had a thought. “Oh! What about sex?” she asked excitedly. “Can I sex around you?”  
  
  
Wide eyed and shocked, Art had to wonder what the hell Kat was teaching her. “I think you mean have sex with me…at least I hope,” he clarified, making sure she meant having sex with him and not having sex with him watching, “But I think that would just make things pretty complicated,” Art stated, giving Scarlet her second rejection of the day. So far, her track record was awful.  
  
  
She didn’t bother to argue the point, because so far that just led to more questions and more awkward moments for everyone else. At least she was still having fun. “Okie, Artie. No sex for you!” she declared before running out of the room to god knows where.  
  
  
“She didn’t have to say it like that –that-,” Art remarked to himself before returning to his drawings of giant women and their equally remarkable assets.  
  
  
   
  
  
 Over the following weeks, Art and Kat would find Scarlet, hidden or not, around the house pleasuring herself. She had technically followed their rules. She went into a room where there was no one else, and had her way with herself. Before either of them could explain to her what was wrong with her line of thinking, she ran out of the room to continue elsewhere. After all, she wasn’t allowed to do it around other people but she was damned if she was going to stop.  
  
  
Despite how fun masturbating was for Scarlet, rubbing up against the furniture and objects, she couldn’t get past her first question concerning sex. Pip had managed to avoid seeing Scarlet in her compromising positions, though certainly not by his own will but rather poor luck, by remaining in his room for the most part. When he did leave, to watch a movie with Art or go buy some comics, Scarlet used that time to sneak into his room and look at more of his stash. When she finally figured out how to work the VCR, she popped in the movies and viewed those as well. The magazines rarely featured a male, and never was he involved in the actual sexual acts. In the movies, however, there he was, making the women feel fantastic when another woman wasn’t present or even when one was and they all just wanted to be efficient, she figured.  
  
  
The more she watched, the more she realized she wasn’t just getting that hot tingly sensation in her belly from watching the women, but also the men. And the more she thought about how attractive the men were, the more she thought about Art. Sure he was no giant cat Adonis, but he was cute, approachable, and oh so nice to her. She thought back to how he told her they couldn’t have sex, because it would be too “complicated.” She didn’t know what she meant then, but now she knew. She figured he knew she hadn’t seen the acts of sex between men and women and wouldn’t’ know what to do, making it complicated for him to explain. To Scarlet, this made perfect sense, and now that she had seen enough videos, she was going to sex him without any complications.  
  
  
In the dead of night, when they were all asleep, Scarlet snuck into Art’s room. The last time she surprised him he got scared and so did she, so this time she’d be quiet.  
  
  
“Aaaart,” she whispered into the room, trying to get his attention but he was fast asleep and she was far too quiet. She kept trying, getting closer and closer before she was whispering in his ear. “Aaaart, it’s me, Scarlet. I’m here to sex with you…sorry, HAVE sex with you. Okay?”  
  
  
Art, torn between sleep and being awake, simply agreed to whatever it was he was hearing so it would end and he could sleep soundly.  
  
  
Gleefully, Scarlet rushed to the end of the bed and snuck her way up under the covers. She had to do this right, or risk being sent back to Pip’s room to study up. In those videos, the woman always tasted the man’s member. She had no idea what to call it, but the women seemed to like it, if not try to bite off more than they could chew, not literally of course.  
  
  
With a testing mindset, Scarlet poked at his soft member, wondering how to go about starting. With no time like the present, Scarlet gave a determined nod to herself and the rod a quick lick. Not too bad, she thought. She didn’t see what all the appeal was, but she didn’t hate it. With lick grew in length and pressure, and soon Art began to dream of a similar situation, which elicited a reaction down south.  
  
  
Delighted she was getting somewhere, the rod stiffening and growing, Scarlet continued, soon taking the organ into her mouth to lick it. She heard it being called a blow job in the movies a few times, so she tried that, treating it like a balloon. Scarlet didn’t really like that as much as the licking and kissing so she kept with the latter. Soon her hands came into play, stroking the shaft and gripping his thigh as she worked.  
  
  
Art was a heavy sleeper, but as the girl’s teeth came into play, even he couldn’t sleep soundly through that. With a start, he threw off the covers to see Scarlet, bushy tail in the air and sweet eyes looking up at him, his cock in her mouth and she happily treating it.  
  
  
“Scarlet! What are you doing?” he asked for the second time in a month. Scarlet mumbled out an answer against his cock, and while he didn’t understand it, it was clear what she was doing. Kat gave a better explanation.  
  
  
IN the doorway she stood, clad in lace purple underwear, the light from the hallway illuminating her figure. “Can’t you tell, Art?” she asked.  
  
  
“Kat!” Art shouted, prompting her to step into the room and close the door. It was getting far too loud and she didn’t want to wake Pip. “What is going on here?”  
  
  
With a giggle, Kat continued to approach after locking the door. “You don’t get out much do you?” she teased, walking to stand behind Scarlet and stroke her tail. “Scarlet is learning about the world and we’re going to help.”  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Art asked, again displaying his disbelief and utter confusion at the situation.  
  
  
“As you know, Scarlet has learned about, and still is learning, sex,” Kat began to explain, running her hand along Scarlet’s back, the squirrel never stopping her work. “It seems our friend here got into more of Pip’s stash and learned just about all she could without experiencing it herself,” she continued to explain, now standing by Art’s side and resting her hand on her hip, her other stroking Art’s hair. “And now she has two options: either learn from us, or go out and find some stranger to teach her and undoubtedly be taken advantage of.”  
  
  
Despite how wonderful this was all feeling, Art’s moral code kept persisting. “This is insane, Kat!” he argued, “Scarlet’s our friend!”  
  
  
“Right, I know that,” she put before coming to sit on the edge of the bed and play with Scarlet’s hair. “And as she explained before, she loves us and we love her. So why can’t we be a little more intimate with her? Besides, it’s obvious you don’t hate the idea,” Kat put, eyes drifting to the fact that Scarlet was still sucking on his cock and he had done nothing to stop it.  
  
  
“I just don’t know about-“ Art was interrupted by Kat’s finger to his lips, a silent hush before she returned to Scarlet to help her with pleasuring Art. She prompted Scarlet to release his dick so she could take the length into her mouth, showing her how to properly bob one’s head and stroke the shaft. Porn only introduced Scarlet to sex, but Kat was going to actually teach her how to do it.  
  
  
Art relinquished control and just laid back to accept this wonderful treat. He was a good guy, he did right by his friends and family, and he even stated his objections to Kat’s decision so he was guilt free. For once, Art was going to enjoy the benefit of having two smoking hot babes living with him. Before long, Art had climaxed, with enough warning that the two girls were able to dodge the spurt from getting in their hair. Scarlet couldn’t help but taste the sample, and didn’t quite like the taste, but it didn’t hinder her quest to know more about sex.  
  
  
With some rearranging, the two friends got Scarlet to lie where Art had been while they kneeled between her legs. Taking turns, the two licked, sucked, kissed, and fingered the lithe girl to orgasm while Art recovered from his own. All the while they explained what to do right, and even Art was learning some tips on cunnilingus. A few times Scarlet got carried away and wrapped her legs around Art’s head, thighs tight against his ears and threatening to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
  
Eventually Art found vigor in his crotch again and was ready to give Scarlet her next lesson. A simple missionary position to start. Slow and steady, easing into her with gentle care and making sure to watch her reactions and acting accordingly. Once she was used to the size of his member inside of her, he began to push and pull, stretching her around his size and causing her to wrap her legs around his waist to keep him deep inside of her. Kat laid by Scarlet’s side, acting almost like a coach for her. They kissed for much of the time, before Scarlet starting to scream and pant with pleasure, and Kat would finger herself to climax.  
  
  
Kat couldn’t help but squeeze Art’s ass more than a few times. She had admired his cute butt for as long as she knew him and loved how firm it felt in her grip. After some firm thrusts and gentle fondling, Scarlet saw her first really big orgasm. The kind that washes over her whole body, and leaves little tremors in its wake.  
  
  
Art pulled out and slumped over to the side where Kat had retreated from moments before. As he lay there, he watched as the two made out and fondled each other, squeezing each others’ curves as if to measure and compare. They purred and squeaked and entwined with one another, eventually pulling Art into the mix. They pressed their breasts to his face, begging for attention. Their pussies ground into his thighs as his hands cupped their asses. Tails whipped at the air as they cooed and nibbled at his flesh.  
  
  
He wasn’t sure what to make of the whole night until Kat left Scarlet alone and focused purely on him. Mounting him, Kat writhed upon his lap, gripping her breasts and leaving red marks on his chest as she scratched down them. Scarlet watched with such wonder, learning everything the two of them were doing to one another for future use. During, Art learned that this wasn’t at all just about Scarlet anymore. Kat was acting on her desires she had been dismissing as light crushes for some time, and Art was doing the same.  
  
  
The night was finished off when the girls got on all fours on the wide bed and Art stood behind one at a time, fucking them from behind as she fingered and spanked the other. The two girls kissed and groped each other all throughout, moaning and panting, groaning and uttering obscenities. Art was spent. He collapsed between them after they came and finally he was allowed to. As he caught his breath, they nursed the wounds they gave him, such as the scratch and bite marks. They felt so wonderful by his sides, caring for their trusted tutor. At the moment, neither of them were sure of what to make of their relationship now, if they would make repeat lessons in the nights to come. Doubts of a simple friendship were pretty much ignored as they basked in their own blissful glow.


End file.
